


paper boats

by egelantier



Series: feel your heart and it's glowing [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula, Gamora, a fountain on a dead planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper boats

The fountain is the only thing left alive on the planet, water flowing silkily under the harsh starlight.

Nebula watches Gamora lean over the rim, sweep her hand through the dark surface.

"The water is probably poisoned."

"Maybe, maybe not," and a smile. A year of this, and every smile is still unprecedented. Nebula's memory is perfectly augmented, ordered and sorted, and not a single one of her archives from before has a smile in it.

"Last of this world. Want to find out, together?"

Palms cupped together, water slipping through narrow fingers, her sister’s eyes. 

The water is sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny drabble on a prompt; maybe more here at some point, maybe not. the prompt was "fountain".


End file.
